Lost Or Forgotten?
by Reina Hiwatari
Summary: Years Have Passed Since Sephiroth Was Beaten. Vincent Is Back At The Mansion, Tifa At Wutai With No Memories, Cloud Wandering Looking For A Way To Bring Aeris Back. Will Tifa Remember Vincent? Rated M For Language and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's my first Fanfic, so…  
I adore writing, so I hope you people enjoy what you read  
_Italics_ author's notes  
'Text' Normal Talk  
Text thought  
(Text) flashback begins/ends or Pov)  
**Text** – Gallian's View or other demon's…

Disclaimer: I don't know Squaresoft / Enix, I do own a copy of FFVII, but that's about it…I don't own the actual company who made it…  
By the way, I think that some of them may be OOC (out of character), so bear with me…  
---------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Unforeseen Events…

(Vincent's Pov)  
Hmm…I wonder where I am…  
(Flashback)  
after the fight with Sephiroth, and the world saved by Meteor, the group had headed out back to their homes. This meant I had to go back to the Mansion…not that I didn't like the mansion, it's just…I missed they're company, not that I would admit it to them…not like they would really care about me…I went home to the mansion, but I couldn't rest, travelling had worked its way to my system, now it was refusing to leave…I realised, only after leaving them, that I might not see her again…  
After deciding that hanging around the mansion wouldn't do me any good, I picked up my gun and headed away from Nibelheim.  
I figured I would just walk around and see where I would end up, since I had no destination in mind.  
I just wandered the continent, and found myself at Coral. This place really seemed to be coming back together, with Barret's help, they were re-building the town, and houses were being built.  
I wandered through the town, and saw a Bar, so I walked in and sat down at the counter.  
'Anything I can get you?' The bar man asked him…  
'Just a glass of Red Wine would be great' I replied.  
I watched as the Bar Man poured out a glass, and handed it to me. I gave my thanks, and handed him the amount of money for it.  
I drank the wine slowly, wondering where I was going to head from here, when I saw the doors of the Bar open, and who should come in but Barret himself.  
'We got really far today, didn't we?' A man standing next to him said.  
'Yeah, if we keep this pace up, the town will be rebuilt in no time!' Barret shouted and came up to the Bar while the rest of them sat at a fairly large table.  
'Hey Barret! How's the work coming along then?' The Bar Man asked him.  
'Really well, Coral should be back to normal soon' He explained.  
'That's good news! Want anything to drink before you join the rest of them?' He asked.  
'Sure, just give me the usual…' He replied…  
Now I wasn't sure what the usual was, but I figured it must be good; I sat staring into the half empty wine glass, rotating it in a circle slightly, so the wine was like a mini whirlpool.  
I sighed, and drank the rest of the wine, and placed it in front of me, then rested my head on my arms…  
I was almost asleep when I heard…  
'Vincent, is that really you?' I figured it had to be Barret; I lifted my head and saw Barret smiled at me.  
'Hey, Barret, how are you?' I asked him…  
We sat at the bar, just talking about what had happened in the two years since the fight…since Barret heard from most of them often, he could tell me what they had been up to…  
Cloud had set off for a way to bring Aeris back to our world.  
He had been helping rebuild Coral, and was doing really well.  
Cid was back in Rocket Town, with Shera and they were happily.  
Nanaki was at Cosmo Canyon, teaching the younger children about the Planet's past, taken over his grandfather's role.  
Yuffie was trying to turn Wutai back into a Warrior town, instead of a tourist spot.  
Cait Sith/Reeve was back in Gold Saucer, thinking of new rides and attractions.  
Seems that everyone has built new lives for themselves…hmm?  
'What about Tifa?' I asked him…  
With this question Barret seemed quiet.  
'To be honest, Vincent, I don't know. No one has heard from her in these years…'  
Tifa, turned Silent? She was never like that, not in the time I knew her anyway…  
'Vincent…?'  
'Oh, Sorry about that Barret, I'm really sorry, but I have to get going soon…'  
I offered my hand 'It was nice speaking to you again' Barret smiled and shook my hand.  
'It was good seeing you again, promise you'll keep in touch?'  
'Sure, until another day…' I waved and left the Bar…  
(End Flashback)  
That was 1 month ago…and I still haven't heard about Tifa yet, which has me slightly more concerned  
Where could she be?  
I passed through Rocket Town a couple of days earlier and aw Cid, he said that he hadn't heard from her either…  
This is strange...

The one woman that I love, and I don't even know where she is…damn it, it always has to happen doesn't it…  
**Yes, It does, doesn't it, Vincent?**  
Who asked you? I snarled at the demon in my head…  
**You did, stupid…**  
I didn't…I was thinking to myself…  
**Well, I am in your head, so you were talking to me as well, you know…**  
Oh, shut up…  
**Why?**  
Because, I'm trying to think and you're not helping.  
**What a pity…**  
Just shut up for once, would you?  
**…**  
Good.  
I returned to my trail of thought, trying to figure out where Tifa may have gone.  
Wait a minute. Her mother. She told me that she visited the place where her mother died regularly. She may be there.   
**Good thinking, Vincent **  
Geez, can you not shut up for two minutes?  
**Nope.**  
Shut up.  
Blocking the demon's voice for now, I started to head back toward Nibelheim,  
And towards Mt. Nibel.  
I arrived at the base of Mt. Nibel, and headed into the mountain. I came to the area that looked like it had one too many pipes in it.  
I climbed the ladders without any difficulty; I reached the top of the area, and proceeded through the mountain, taking out any monsters that got in my way without any problems.  
I came to where the rope bridge was, and frowned…  
It was gone, nothing there. I t looked as though it snapped, and most of it was at the other end.  
Damn It I thought.  
**What's wrong?**  
Aw great, you're back.  
**I never left remember?**  
Well, you'll have to move aside; I need Chaos to speak to him.   
**What?**  
You heard me.  
I heard Gallian grumble, and then all of a sudden, a deeper voice invaded my mind  
**what do you want?** The voice of Chaos demanded.  
Yeah, nice to hear from you too I thought sarcastically  
**what is it?**  
Well, the bridge has been taken down, and I need get across.  
**Well, then just jump across.**  
Uh, hello? I may be able to jump farther that any human, but even I have my limits, and you're the only one with wings  
**Whatever, Fine. Just leave me alone afterwards.**  
Fine.  
I let Chaos take control of my body, and I took a backseat in my mind, I saw through Chaos's eyes that we were travelling across the ravine. I felt us land, and I felt in control of my body again, straight after we landed.  
I starched my neck a little, and then went to sit on a nearby rock waiting to see if Tifa showed up…  
3 Days Later  
It was becoming apparent to me had Tifa wasn't going to show up anytime soon…  
(Tifa's Pov)  
Sigh…why does it have to like this? I'm all alone, I have no memory…I can't remember, all I remember is a red cape, after that my mind goes fuzzy…  
I was sitting on a rooftop looking over a beautiful town. I think of the townspeople called it Wutai.  
A young girl, by the name of Yuffie, had told me that she knew who I was, I realised that I had lost whatever I knew in the past, she thought she knew what the Red Cape was for…  
But she wouldn't tell me; she said that I would find out one day.  
I climbed down from the roof when one of the shopkeepers asked me to help. She said to take these boxes to Yuffie's house as soon as possible…  
So here I was walking along with three boxes piled on top of each other, when all I heard was 'Look Out' I looked up in confusion, and all I saw was a dozen roof tiles falling, I tried to moves, but the boxes were in my way, next thing I knew was darkness…

"Tifa? Tifa? Can you hear me?" A heard a voice in the darkness…  
"Huh?" I managed to get out in a whisper…  
"Tifa? Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
"Yuffie? What happened?" I asked in bewilderment…  
She sat beside my bed, and tried to explain to me…  
"Well, you were bring boxes to mine when some loose tiles fell from the roof, and hit you in the head, we carried you to my house and bandaged you're head up, then all we could do was wait of you to wake up, you were out for 5 days straight…"  
"Wow" I exclaimed…then I remembered something, which kinda came to a shock to me.  
"Yuffie?" I asked  
"Yeah?"  
"Who's Vincent Valentine?" I asked her…  
(Vincent's Pov)  
I was getting bored sitting around waiting for someone to show up, and I was getting a cold too…  
I sneezed…  
Great…  
**Aw, what's the matter, Vincent?**  
Great, where you come back from? Realm of the living dead?  
**Not really…**  
Whatever, I'm not the mood for your attitude, shut up and leave me alone.  
Before he had a chance to react, I shoved the demon to the back of my mind.  
I jumped off the rock, and headed back through the mountain wondering where to go next…  
(Tifa's Pov)  
"You're telling me you remember Vincent?" Yuffie was practilly jumping up and down from excitement,  
"I remember a bit about him, where we met him, and what he looks like, but that's about it…"  
"I see" Yuffie, in her joy, was doing cartwheels around the room.  
"Yuffie, I might not know that much about him, but something tells me that I should seek him out, as soon as I get out of this bed, I'm leaving Wutai to look for him…" I explained.  
"Well, you're going to need a golden chocobo, as I feel as though he's on the Main Continent, across the ocean, good thing I have one waiting!" She exclaimed.  
"Well, I feel fine now, maybe I should set about going…" I said...  
"I don't think you're back to full strength yet, but I know you'll be able to ride a chocobo…  
She led be out the room, out of her home, and round the back, where we came to chocobo stable. There was a black chocobo, a blue chocobo and a golden chocobo.  
"Tifa, this is Serena, the chocobo you'll be riding, she pleasant enough to ride, and should cause you any problems"  
I went over, and stroked the Chocobo's head and scratched behind her ears.  
"Wark!" She replied,  
"Hehe, I think you two are going to get on just fine" Yuffie exclaimed…  
After packing my things and saying goodbye, Serena and I headed out, towards the east and hopefully where Vincent was…  
(Vincent's Pov)  
I had made it back through the mountain, and had decided to head towards Kalm, someone there may have heard something...  
**You really, think so?**  
Yes, i do  
**Really?**  
Yes, so shut up...  
**I just think you're getting anxious to see her...**  
...whatever...  
**I knew it! See, you've gone red...**  
I shoved the demon out of my thoughts, so that i couldn't get anymore embarrassed as i was, i walked towards Kalm, taking down anything that got in my way...  
(Tifa's Pov)  
We had made it about halfway across the ocean, i had pulled my hair free from my scruchie and let the wind flow through it  
Vincent, I'm coming she thought to herself...

Well, that's the first part? What you's think then?


	2. Chapter 2

Right, I screwed up the thoughts on the last chapter so () means thoughts.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, only my idea…I don't know the songs used either…

- - - - - - - - - -

(Vincent's Pov)  
I had travelled two days to get to Kalm, since Meteor, they had really given this place an upgrade, they were more houses, shops and there was a bar over in the western corner, I decide to start my search there, I went through the front doors and sat down.  
There was someone playing the piano on the stage, and though it was ok to listen to, i didn't like it very much...  
"Hm..." I mumbled to myself... "I could play better that that..."  
"Really?"  
I looked up and the barkeeper was looking at me...  
"You want to play then?" He asked me...  
"I might as well, better that listening to that" I said...  
**You wish Tifa were here to hear you play...**  
(Shut it.)  
The barkeeper told the person on the piano to stop playing foor a while, and i took to the stage...  
(Tifa's Pov)  
I had made it across the ocean, and touched land at that beach next to Kalm, I headed into town and people started asking me questions, so I ran to the Inn, put on a outfit, which was:  
A long black skirt, a black top and a hat, i stepped out in Inn, and it seemed that no knew who I was, I saw the bar, went in and sat down, I looked at the stage, and my heart skipped a beat, was it him...?  
(Vincent's Pov)   
I sat down on the seat, and started to play a soft tune called 'First Love'  
it was so soft and calming, like the sunset on a warm summer's night...  
It reminded me of Tifa, so soft, her eyes, always welcoming, and her smile, i miss her so...  
That first night, just before the final fight, I sat with her under the stars, watching the shooting stars...  
(Flashback)  
Sitting on the rooftop of Kalm's Inn, I watched as the stars lit up the sky, Tifa sitting so close next to me, her eyes filled with wonder, I looked at her and smiled...  
"Oh look, a shooting star!" She said to me...  
I looked up and saw passing by, leaving a trail in its wake...  
"Make a wish," I said to her...  
She sat and thought about it for a minute then said, "My wish is to be with you..." She whispered to me and then she hugged me...  
"I want to be with you too..." I whispered to her, and looked up at me and smiled, I moved some for her hair back with my hand, her hair so soft to the touch, and I smiled back at her, and then...  
(End flashback)  
My thoughts came to an end when i finished playing the song...  
(That was quick) I thought, so i started to play another called 'Melody Of Lute' this one had more of a mysterious fell to it, i thought...  
(Tifa's Pov)  
It is him, i'm sure of it, even with some of my memory gone, I remember him, the way he smiled, the way he could be so gentle, he was such a beautiful piano player, i thought, i wonder if he'll know me...i took off the hat, and waited...  
(Vincent's Pov)  
I continued to play for a while, and then I got up and went back to the bar and sat down...  
"So" I said to the keeper "Has a young lady came through here, recently?"  
"Hm." she said "I don't think so... one did before, but i think she's just here to sit around..."   
"I see..." i said...  
**I don't think it's her, Vincent...**  
(Why do you say that)  
**I tapped into her memories... she has mild amnesia...no memories, apart from a couple of months...she knows Yuffie, but not well, i fear...**  
(I see)  
**Yes, i don't think it's her, and i don't think she'll be of any help**  
I sighed, got up and left the bar...  
(Tifa's Pov)  
(He left...but I don't think he saw me...I'll follow him, to see where he goes)  
With that, i followed him out of the bar, but when I got out, he was no one where to be seen.  
(Vincent Pov)   
I watcher from the roof of the bar. She looked like Tifa; a lot actually, she looked around, and then headed back towards the Inn...  
(Maybe she's staying the night...I'll talk to her then...)  
I sat down and waited for the night to come...

I had walked into the Inn, and up to the reception desk.  
"Excuse Me," I said.  
"Hmm, why hello there, may I help you?" The man behind the counter said to me.  
"Do you have a spare room for the night?" i asked him...  
"Is there only one of you?" He asked me  
"yes, there is..." i said to him...  
"Well, we have a few spare beds, but there all in the same room, so if someone else comes in asking for a bed, they will have to share the room with you, will that be ok?" He asked.  
"Yes, that I will fine..." I said.  
He smiled at me, I gave him the required amount of money, and headed up the stairs, where I took my disguise off, put my normal clothes on, sat on the bed and began to read a book...

**So, when do you think you'll go in there?**  
(When, i'm ready)  
**What, next century?**  
(No.)  
**Well, get in there, unless you want to keep me to keep you company?**  
(Shut up, Gillian)  
**Why?**  
I mentally punched Gillian in the nose, got up and entered the Inn, I paid my money, was told about having to share a room cause I need only one bed, i nodded and headed up.  
I reached the door, sighed and opened it, and I saw the woman sitting on a bed, I walked to mine, which was two behind hers, sat down, and watched her...  
**It seems I was mistaken, it is Tifa...**  
(Hmm...)  
**She was in disguise, that's why we didn't know her**I got up off the bed and sat down on the one next to hers...  
"Tifa...?"  
(Tifa's Pov)  
_"Tifa...?"_  
I whirled around to see Vincent sitting on the bed next to me...  
"Vincent...?" I looked into his eyes...  
"Is that really you?" I asked...  
(Vincent's Pov)  
"yes, it is me, Tifa, I...i looked all over the world for you... I missed you so much..." I looked at the ground...then quickly looked up and she pounced on me, we fell off the bed where we rolled across the floor until we came to a stop, laughing, we sat up, and she threw her arms around me...  
"Oh, Vincent, I missed you so much, even though, I lost some of my memories, I never forgot you..." She said.  
We sat for a few hours talking about what we had been up to, and I told her about Meteor and the Planet...  
"Wow, that sounds weird, even though I was there, I forgot about it, it surprises me how I could forget about it, I remember if briefly and I remember you there..."  
I stood up, and pulled her to her feet...  
"Come with me, I have something to show you..." Taking her hand, we climbed up onto the top of the Inn's roof...  
"See those stars, Tifa, do you remember sitting here 2 years ago with me?" I asked her...  
Her face was blank for a moment until it lit up "Yes, i remember! We made a wish on a star..." She exclaimed...  
"Yes, we made a wish, a wish that we would be together..." I pulled her into a hug " i found you again, i don't want to lose you again..." I whispered to her..." I love you, Tifa, please understand..."  
"I love you too, Vincent..."  
We sat snuggled together watching the stars for a while, then we headed back inside...  
We climbed the stairs, never letting go of her hand and we headed into the room…

I lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around me, I carried her into her room and laid her on the bed, she took her shoes off, while I removed my cape and chucked onto my bed, I sat down on her bed and looked into her eyes, and smiled at her.

She smiled back at me, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply, i was a little surprised, but I did not object, she was nibbling at my lip, begging me to let her in, so I did, she immediately reacted, kissing me deeper, caressing the inside of my mouth her tongue, and I did the same to her…

She moved her arms and was trying to undo the front of my shirt, so I helped her and chucked it on the floor, I then helped her with hers, pulling it up over her head, adding it to the fast building pile. She kisses me again, and I wrapped my arms around her, returning it…

She pulled at my belt, pulled it off, and then unbuttoned my pants, which and took off and threw them, I then helped her take off the skirt she was wearing, so we were both just in our underwear… I wrapped my arms around her, and lair her gently back on the bed, she smiled, kissed me again, and ran her hand through my hair, I rolled us over, so that she was on top of me, she smiled and undid her bra, chucking on the pile and I smiled back, she laid down on top of me and kissed me deeply, running her hands up and down her back, we kept kissing for a while, our underwear getting in our way, so we pulled them off, she hovered herself about me and looked into my eyes, I looked back and I could see the lust in her eyes…

"A little excited there, are we?" She whispered to me…

"Maybe…" I whispered back

She laughed softly, and kissed me again, harder than before, I replied my kissing her back more than willingly…

She looked me in the eyes… "Please Vincent…" She said, I could tell what she wanted…

"You ready…?" I said to her…

"Yes, I am…" she answered so… I entered her gently, her back arched, she wrapped her arms tightly around me and kissed me very deep indeed… I kissed her back hard, while moving but and down slowly, we sped up, played with each other for a while, then we both hit our climax together, I sighed contently and looked into her eyes, she looked back at me, she rolled off me, laid beside me, and I wrapped my arms around her, and we fell asleep together…

The light streamed through the window, shining in my eyes, I groaned a little and wiped my eyes, trying to remember where I was...  
Then i realised I was in Kalm, with Tifa, I smiled and kissed her cheek gently, she stirred a little, but didn't wake up, I lay my head back down, and snuggled into her back...  
We lay there for about 20 minutes, when I heard a shriek downstairs, I shot up, and Tifa did as well, I got up, grabbed my gun, as Tifa grabbed her fighting gloves, and we ran down the stairs.  
We ran out of the Inn, and saw a Dark Dragon from the Northern Crater, we had no idea how it had managed to get down here, but we had to sort it out.  
"Tifa, you still know how to fight, right?" I asked her, she didn't reply but nodded her head, so we rushed at it...  
I shot the dragon in the eyes in hopes of blinding it, which it did, but it angered it, who used flamethrower, frying us a bit, Tifa had Heal Materia equipped, so she cast Cure 3 on us, and I shot the dragon in the neck, Tifa tried to hit it where I had shot it, but she got knocked back by it's claw...  
"Tifa!" I yelled to her...I looked to where she had fallen and she had managed to get back on her feet.  
"Vincent, watch out!" She yelled at me, I looked back at the dragon, and felt it head butt me in the chest, i was momentarily shocked, and it struck me into a nearby wall with its tail...  
I could feel myself slipping into darkness, so with the rest of my strength, i fired two shots at the creatures chest...  
"Tifa" i whispered... "Please be safe..." I saw a sword go into the dragon's chest before I passed out...  
(Tifa's Pov)  
I saw Vincent slam into a wall, and closed my eyes, I heard two shots go off, and opened my eyes to see the creature in pain, then the last person I expected to see came in... I saw his sword dig deep into the creature's chest, where it fell, dead...  
He came over to me...  
"C...Cloud...what are you...doing here?" I stammered out...  
"I was passing through, and saw the fight, so I came to help," He explained...  
"Thank you..." I said to him... I gasped, "Vincent, he'll be knocked out!"  
I ran over to him, he was knocked out, but was breathing steadily, I thought to myself:  
(It's the demon part of him that stopped him from being killed)  
I knelt beside him, and cradled his head in my arms, while cloud walked over...  
"Oh my, we have to get him somewhere safe" He exclaimed...  
We picked up as gently as we could, and went back into the Inn, the keeper saw us, and lets us use the room with no charge, we carried him up and put him on the bed, we I cleaned his wounds and wrapped him up in bandages because he was really hurt and bleeding, Cloud had went back out to get some supplies...  
I finished cleaning up his wounds, and sat next to his bed...  
I stroked his hair while he spelt, and I began to sing...  
_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears… When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears… I held your hand through all of these years… But you still have… all of me…_  
While I was singing, I shut my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw Vincent smiling at me...  
"You have the voice of the sweetest angel..." He spoke quietly to me...  
"I'm so glad you awake, I thought you were..." I broke off.  
"It's ok..." he took my hand..." I'm just glad you're okay..." he whispered...  
I smiled, and kissed him softly...  
He sat up and hugged me, while i started to cry into his chest...  
"I thought I had lost you...i wouldn't be able to live without you..." I sobbed...  
"There, there" he whispered to me "It's alright now, i'm ok, I'll never leave you..."  
(Vincent's Pov)  
I had closed my eyes for about 10 minutes, and when I opened them, I saw Cloud sitting a seat over next to the door, he smiled...  
"I still have to go to the lake where Aeris is, i may have found a way to bring her back..." he said.  
Tifa bring her head up... "Let us go with you, its bad territory up there, and you might need help..."  
Cloud looked at us...  
"Are you sure...?" He asked...  
"Yes" I said simply "We would be more than willing to help, you saved our lives"  
So we rested for the day, left the Inn, and started our journey towards The Forgotten City, we had to leave Tifa's chocobo at Kalm because it wouldn't have been able to carry all of us... and so, we started out... a new hope that we might see our old friend again...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Vincent: Wow…

Tifa: -Hugs Vincent-

Vincent: -Blushes-

Me: Aw

There we go, Part two up, R& R please…


End file.
